


Growing Up Fast

by PrincessFreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Marriage, Consensual Underage Sex, Dating, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Movie and suf didn't happen but it's set around the same time, References to Canon, Riding, Romance, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: They may be young, but Connie and Steven have been through so much together that it only makes sense to take the next steps of their lives together. For them, that means getting married and have a baby.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), but only a bit of lapidot
Kudos: 20





	Growing Up Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



> VERY IMPORTANT: In this fic's universe, the movie and SUF did not happen. However, the fic still takes place around that time, so Connie and Steven are around 16/17.  
> (Also I don't really know how weddings work, so some details on how a wedding is supposed to go might be a bit off.)

Connie walks up to Steven’s house, sandals in her hand, toes squishing the sand. It’s been a beautiful day going into an even prettier evening, the best weather she could ask for. She grabs at the edges of her sun dress, it’s been awhile since she’s worn something like this. She used to wear dresses like this all the time as a kid, but they became inconvenient as she got older and had to be more physically active. She has a nice evening planned today though, so she thought it’d be nice to get a little dolled up, go back to her childhood fashion a bit. 

She’s a bit nervous. Steven’s planned the date, and she knows he’s planning to propose too. He’s always been bad at keeping secrets. Lately he’s been asking questions about where they would go if they were to get married, or what kind of music they’d play, what kind of food they’d serve, etc. He told her that today’s date will be “especially special,” and that hint alone told her today’s the day he plans to propose. So she’s planned a bit of a celebration night of her own, but she’s worried something might go wrong. Maybe she read Steven wrong, maybe he’s not ready to get married, or maybe he _does_ want to get married and it’s just too soon to move on to her own plan. Or, even worse, maybe there’s other things that might go wrong, maybe it’s not _safe._ Tonight should be a fun, wonderful, and life-changing night, but there’s a lot of pressure leaning on it, so she wants to talk to Garnet before carrying out her plans.

As she walks closer to the house, she’s surprised when she sees Garnet already standing by the base of the stairs. Garnet leans on the railing, staring off at the waves, calm and cool as she always is. When Connie stops near her, Garnet doesn’t even seem to notice.

“I was expecting you, Connie.”

Connie blinks in surprise, though she honestly shouldn't be too shocked. She’s known Garnet long enough to know what to expect from her. She fidgets with her hands, trying to decide between starting a conversation and smoothly leading to her question or to just come out blunt with it. Chances are, Garnet already knows what she wants to ask, but it’s still challenging to just outright talk about such a private topic.

“Go ahead, you can ask,” Garnet says low and monotone, yet something about her voice is comforting. Connie looks away and rubs her arm.

“Garnet, me and Steven have a date tonight, and I wanted to-- well…” She tries to find the best way to say it. “I just wanted to know if it’s safe to, um…” Connie trails off, unable to finish her sentence. Garnet’s basically one of Steven’s moms, it’s weird to ask her questions about such a personal and awkward thing. Just as she’s about to give up so she can try again later, Garnet puts her hand on Connie’s shoulder and gives her a small smile. 

“While unconventional for someone your age, both of you will be safe and healthy. And all three of you will be happy if you go through with it. You don’t need to worry.”

Connie smiles, chest relieved of a weight she didn’t know she was carrying. Her face starts heating up and suddenly she’s filled with a surge of energy and happiness. It’s safe. It’s not a stupid idea. She might be young, but she can go through with it and there won’t be a problem. She can do what she has planned for the night. She almost wants to start crying.

“Thanks Garnet.” She can’t help but give the gem a quick hug before she runs inside to find Steven and start the date.

* * *

They sit on the beach, at the exact spot that they met. The wind blows, but it’s a warm breeze that brings in the smell of salt water and the fresh outdoors. Flowers are placed by the blanket as decoration. There’s a picnic basket in the center with their jam buds’ toast and juice boxes. It’s even better than Connie imagined, and it makes her heart race knowing what Steven’s going to ask. Connie watches as he begins to strum his guitar.

_I'd rather be tall  
I'd rather be smart  
I'd rather be sure you know I care  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you start  
I'd rather be sure you know I'm there  
I'd rather I always be a part of whatever you do  
I'd rather be me with you_

She’s always loved his guitar playing and singing. The way his fingers move with no effort, the way his voice is calm and soft as he serenades her. He’s always been so creative with his songs, and this one is definitely the most touching he’s ever sang to her.

_Wherever we go  
I already trust  
I'd know what to do if it were us  
I'd know what to say  
I'd know how to be  
I'd know your entire syllabus  
I can't think of any other thing in the world I would rather do  
If I could be  
I'd rather be me with you_

She feels close to tears. She’s the luckiest girl in the world to be dating someone like Steven. She could see herself spending not just this lifetime, but any lifetime after that with him. Her heart feels like it’s melting as she watches him get on one knee in front of her. When Steven holds out the little glow stick bracelet, the same one from when they first met, that Steven kept for four entire years… Connie may have already known the proposal would happen, but she wasn’t expecting it to be so touching. Her eyes are welling up faster than she can control them.

“Connie, will you marry me?”

Her heart is speeding. She practically falls into his arms with a hug, taking a moment to calm herself enough to say something coherent.

“”Of course I’ll marry you, you big dork!” 

She pulls back enough to see his face. The sunset has a way of making him so handsome. She can see the remnants of the Steven she first met. The happy silly boy who trapped her in a magical bubble and changed her world. But she can also see the almost adult man she has grown up with. The sensitive and compassionate man who saved the world more than once. The boy with the biggest heart in the world. He’s happy, cheeks flushed, eyes welling up too. “I love you, Steven...”

Steven sniffs and holds her tighter. “I love you too!” They hold each other before kissing, letting the sound of the tide coming in and out lull them to contentment.

* * *

It’s not their first date, but it feels like it is all over again. However, this time instead of waiting at Connie’s front door, they’re waiting by the steps of Steven’s house. Steven holds one of her hands in his own, looking off to the side with flushed cheeks. It’s like she’s younger again, waiting for him to rub the back of his neck and say “I had a nice time,” in a cracking teenage voice before sharing a first kiss. But Steven’s a man now, and she knows exactly what he needs.

“Connie, do you want to head to my room?” He asks, thumb rubbing the back of her hand nervously.

Her cheeks heat up, despite knowing what he was going to ask. She nods her head and bites her lip, adrenaline already rushing at the prospect.

They rush up the stairs, through the living room, and tiptoe up to his room, trying to hold in their giggles at sneaking around his house. It’s not necessary, by now the gems already know Steven and her are sexually active. And, considering their conversation earlier, Garnet’s probably led the other gems out of the house already. Connie’s heart is beating extra hard though. This isn’t just an average sexy time. Steven just proposed to her and now she has plans of her own she wants to enact. It feels real, permanent. It’s actually happening, they’re starting the next steps of their lives together.

Steven turns the knob of the door and holds it open with a dramatic bow like a TV gentleman would, making Connie giggle as she enters. They’ve had sex a couple of times before this and made an agreement to keep it to Steven’s room, since Connie’s parents would probably disapprove of them having sex so young. Connie doesn’t know how angry her parents would be, but she doesn’t want to test it out. Especially because it’s very likely they’d get caught in the act with how observant her mom can be.

It makes her worried about how her parents will take the news on their marriage, and it’s part of why she was nervous about following through with her own plan. But she doesn’t need to worry about that now, it’s her life and her choices, and she knows that she’s ready to take the next steps.

Connie pushes Steven back onto the bed, then pins him with her knees next to his waist and hands beside his head. She lowers herself a bit to gently grab his chin and kiss him. She leads the kiss, soft and warm, his tongue silky against her own. His thumb graces the side of her cheek before he moves down to hold her waist. His touch is so light and gentle, it makes her heart swell. Steven is always careful with her, sweet and shy like a deer. It’s innocent, and it makes her want to corrupt him just a bit. They break apart and Steven kisses a trial down the side of her neck, making her giggle.

She gives him a soft smile and sits back up, Steven unconsciously follows, leaning on his elbows, seeking her warmth again. She takes off her dress and Steven watches as starstruck as always. She chuckles a bit when the dress is completely off and she sees his focused eyes and slightly agape mouth.

“Aren’t you going to take yours off too?” Connie teases. Jokingly or not though, Steven still rushes to take his button up off. After 3 buttons he gets impatient and struggles at pulling the shirt off over his head. He ends up partially stuck, making Connie giggle again. He’s a bit embarrassed by his behavior, acting like a horny and reckless virgin, but he doesn’t mind it as long as it makes Connie laugh all cute like that.

Connie helps him pull off the shirt, then their lips are immediately glued together again. As they continue their kissing starts becoming messier and messier. They get harsher, starting to become hungry. Hands start to roam, Connie’s against Steven’s torso, his up her stomach and over her bra. Connie unconsciously starts rubbing her clothed crotch against Steven’s, seeking relief. Steven rubs back, needy as well, his jeans starting to become too tight. The thick and coarse fabric of his jeans feels amazing through the thin fabric of her underwear, and she struggles to hold herself back. Before they know it their tongues are practically fighting against each other and they have resorted to dry humping.

Connie pulls a way, a string of spit briefly connecting them when she parts. She kisses the side of Steven’s neck as she reaches down into his pants. She hears him breathe heavily as she palms him through his underwear. She can feel how hard he is underneath the fabric, and she can tell he’s starting to leak precum. He whimpers, his face flushing bright red as he closes his eyes. He looks so cute right now, but if she waits too much longer he might cum too early, so she pulls her hand away and sits up.

She unbuttons his pants and starts shimmying them down along with his underwear. Steven watches, still trying to catch his breath, fingers clenching and unclenching with excitement. When it reaches his calves he kicks them off before sitting up. He tries to reach for the condoms in the side drawer when Connie grabs his wrist. He stares at her confused, noticing how she’s avoiding eye contact and how she’s starting to fidget in place.

“Steven, I knew you were going to propose today, so I’ve been starting to plan a little bit on my own… about what next steps I want to take.” He’s almost expecting her to say they can’t have any more sex until marriage, feeling a bit of sadness build up in his chest, but then Connie takes a deep breath. “I think we should have a baby.”

Steven sits up immediately, confused and excited, but mostly confused.

“You want a baby?!”

Connie clasps her hands together and bites her lip. She nods her head, and when she looks to see his response his eyes practically have stars in them.

“Are you sure?” His voice sounds breathaken, and she can’t help but laugh. Of course Steven would love the idea of having a baby. 

“Yeah, I even asked Garnet if it was safe and she supported the idea,” she kisses him, not able to resist his starstruck face. When she parts she cups his head, looking him directly in the eye. “Let’s have a baby, Steven.”

Steven nods, unable to vocalize how happy he is. He leans back against the pillows, and she removes her underwear and bra, the last barriers between them. She hovers right above him, her crouch only a few inches above his dick. 

She looks into his eyes and gives him one last smile while she places her hands on his shoulders. Steven follows her lead and places his hands on her hips. Connie lowers herself slowly, enjoying the tension she’s building. She feels his bare cock against her folds, and then feels as it enters her. She goes until she’s taken his entire shaft, feeling full with his dick. She lifts up, then slowly goes back down, taking her time to enjoy the feeling. As she moves up and down again, she gradually picks up pace, making sure to aim herself so that the head hits her g-spot and her clit rubs against him. As they go faster, Steven starts moving as well, increasing the pressure behind their movements, making Connie moan. As they move harsher against each other, the room starts filling with the sound of her moans and Steven’s grunts and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Their palms are getting sweaty, but they’re far from caring. Steven watches as Connie’s breasts bounce up and down with each thrust, and Connie feels almost like a hypnotist. 

Connie feels the pressure building up, starting to desperately move against Steven. She can tell Steven’s close too, his hands gripping her hips harsh, trying to move faster and harder inside her. Steven groans out her name as he cums, shooting sperm into her. He’s officially impregnating her, and the thought alone makes her cum too. 

She rides out her orgasm, then falls next to Steven. Their chests rising and falling, trying to catch their breaths. Connie internally wonders if she’s supposed to keep the cum in for a certain amount of time to get pregnant. She panics for a bit, reflecting on how when Steven came she didn’t feel liquid enter her, so she looks down between her legs. She sighs in relief when she sees cum leaking out of herself. She imagines it must be hard to feel body-temperature liquid squirting into you after getting thrusted into repeatedly. It’s oddly sexy how she looks painted with cum. She’s hit with the sudden realness of it. There’s no turning back now, and it makes her feel a bit nervous, but also warm and bubbly. She turns to Steven, who turns to look at her too. She’s overwhelmed with a sense of love for him, and immediately goes in to cuddle against his chest. Steven hugs her back, chuckling, and begins petting her hair, playing with the strands as she rests. She knows she should probably clean up, but she’s tired, and she feels so safe and supported in Steven’s arms. He can take care of the clean up for her. She’ll make it up to him later. 

Steven lulls her to sleep by playing with her hair and humming a gentle song with no melody.

* * *

Steven stands on the podium, Garnet nearby at the plaque as the officiator, Amethyst at his side as the best woman, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Sadie, and Lars off to the side as the maids and man of honor. The audience is waiting in their seats, waiting for the ceremony to start, people of a variety of sizes are sitting throughout the audience. Friends, family, everyone near and dear to them. Across from him is an empty spot for the bride. He’s struggling to process that this is actually happening and Connie will be standing there at any moment. He wants to fidget with his hair, or maybe the sleeves of the suit. He can’t see himself, but he wants everything to be perfect and that involves nervously fixing his appearance while he waits for the bride. He’s been nervous plenty of times in his life. It comes naturally with the pressure of saving the world, afterall. but he’s never been THIS nervous and THIS excited at the same time.

His life has changed so fast. But when has it _not_ been fast for him? From one world threatening danger to the next, his life has been a jumble of chaos and fear. This, the marriage, seems normal, domestic, peaceful. It feels like his life is moving to a calm, and he can’t help the overwhelming sense of content this next step of his life has brought him. He’s excited to get married, to have a child, to move into a house together. Connie can go to college, he can help the gems with Little Homeworld. It can be peaceful.

Greg starts playing the music on his guitar, plucking at the strings years of skill, creating a gentle tune. It draws Steven’s attention to the carpet and towards the bottom of the hill where Connie’s supposed to be arriving from. It took awhile for them to choose a venue, there are so many beautiful places in Beach City alone, nonetheless anywhere else in this world and the universe. But ultimately they decided on the hill where Rose’s moss flowers blossom in the sunlight. The wedding was timed perfectly to match when the flowers would bloom, so the pink flower petals float in the air all around them and over the view of Beach City. 

He watches as Connie starts coming uphill, walking along the carpet trail, arm locked with her father whose tearing up beside her. It took her parents a while to warm up to their marriage. Both of the parents were concerned about them being too young, and they didn’t react too well when Connie told them she’s pregnant. But they’ve had to adjust to worse, what with Connie joining a magical interstellar war, so they learned to be happy for them and their decision, and trust that they know what they’re doing… And it may have helped that they had Garnet’s future vision to support them.

Onion is gently cascading flower petals behind her, the audience is in awe at how beautiful she looks in her dress. It drapes behind her ending in a lace tail, and hugs her six month pregnant belly, making her look like the miracle worker she is. She looks beautiful, graceful, and pure. He can’t see her face or hair because of her veil, but he knows she’ll be positively gorgeous, so he tries to prepare himself mentally before she reaches the podium. She stops right in front of him, and his heart starts pounding rapidly. This is it, it’s finally time. He lifts her veil and, despite his attempts to prepare himself for her beauty, his breath is taken away. Her short hair is styled up with a braid along the side. Her eyes are warm and bright and her cheeks are flushed. She has a smile on her face, and Steven can’t believe he got lucky enough to marry such a beautiful woman.

“Dearly beloved humans, gems, and any other creature present here today;” Garnet begins, and Steven tries his best to focus on the words despite Connie’s beautiful eyes and smile distracting him. “We are gathered here today to celebrate Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaren. Both of whom have made countless acts of bravery, sacrifice, and love to fight for us and to keep this world and many others safe.” Steven normally hates when people talk about him like this, it seems braggy, but his family convinced him to let them praise Connie and him on their wedding day. “They have done more for this world than any other human, and we are honored today to be celebrating their love for each other and their love for all creatures big and small. Now it is their turn to state their vows and talk about their own love.”

Steven takes a deep breath, adjusting his collar. It feels too tight, and he feels hot, but he supposes that’s normal right before giving his vows.

“Connie,” he begins, then takes a deep breath through his nose before continuing. “When I first met you I was a scared little boy. I barely had control of my powers and I may or may not have trapped you in a bubble underwater.” He lets his voice teeter as he jokes and listens to the audience chuckle. He may be nervous, but he’s always been one to entertain a crowd. “Despite my mistakes, you have always been there to support and encourage me. You are the sweetest person I know, and you’re never afraid to stand up for what’s right. I’ve loved growing up with you and watching you become such a strong person.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I’ve always looked up to you. You remind me of my humanity.” He looks into her eyes and sees that Connie’s close to tears as she gives him a warm smile. He’s pleased he was able to say something so touching for her. But now she has her own vows to give. She sniffs and grabs his hands with a light touch.

“Steven, my life was boring before I met you.” Her voice is strong and passionate when she speaks, almost like when she’s giving a speech or a pep talk before a battle. “Even with our first meeting, you brought to life the fantasies I used to dream and read about. You’ve opened my eyes to entirely new worlds and to all the lives that live in those worlds. I’ve seen things most humans could only dream about seeing. And though some of our experiences have been frightening, so many of them have expanded my perception of life and what life could be. You’ve not only changed my world, you’ve changed my universe. I can’t wait to have more adventures with you.” If Steven wasn’t crying before, he definitely is now. He wipes the tears in the corners of his eyes and now can’t wait to hold her and kiss her again.

“And with that it is time to exchange the rings,” Garnet says, mostly to Pearl who was chosen to be the ring bearer.

Pearl comes over, tears in her eyes before presenting the pillow with the rings. They grab each other’s rings. Steven places Connie’s ring on her finger before she does the same for him.

“Steven, do you take this bride to have and to hold until death do you part?”

He holds her hands tightly, stars in his eyes. “I do!”

“Connie, do you take this groom to have and to hold until death do you part?”

She wipes away a tear in her eye before smiling back and gripping his hands just as tight. “I do!”

“Then by the power invested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!”

When they kiss, Connie dips Steven in a moment of passion, and the crowd cheers. They press foreheads together, both reminded of the first time they danced and fused as kids, and before they knew it, in a flash of light they had become Stevonnie. It wasn’t completely unexpected. Both look down at their new combined tuxedo and wedding dress, mashed together flawlessly. Then they look at the matching rings on their hands.

Perfect.

* * *

The guests dance to some of the music Sour Cream is DJing. Everyone looks happy meeting new people or reconnecting with old friends they haven’t spoken to in awhile. They weren’t planning on a big wedding, but Steven and Connie know quite a lot of people, and it was hard not to include a lot of them. Almost the entire town is here, as well as a lot of gems from Little Homeworld, and some from actual Homeworld too. Family from both sides are here, which means the venue had to be particularly large to accommodate the diamonds. Luckily the gems have been working hard to make sure there’s no tension between any particular groups by steering the conversations if they seem to be going wrong, or introducing people who they think would get along to distract from others at the event who might not be getting along so well. And, to their credit, it’s been working pretty well.

Stevonnie is currently talking with Connie’s parents. Steven and Connie forgot to introduce them to Stevonnie, which led to them nearly having a heart attack when they fused during the ceremony. 

“They told us you go by Stevonnie…” Connie’s dad trailed off awkwardly. Connie’s parents had walked up to them slowly, sweating and a blank faced, trying to start a conversation with them. Both of the parents look nervous standing next to them, but Stevonnie doesn’t notice those details, a bit distracted by how much taller they are than Connie’s parents.

“Yeah, I go by Stevonnie, sorry I’ve never introduced myself to you,” they rub the back of their head, but still manage to have the same charm they always have during awkward conversations. “Steven and Connie assumed we’ve already met, so I guess they never really got the chance to show you guys.”

“Ah, I see,” Connie’s mom sounds a bit cold, but Stevonnie knows that’s just how she is when she’s a bit nervous. Stevonnie laughs a bit at that. 

“You don’t have to treat me like a stranger! I’m still the Steven and Connie you’ve always known, just,” they clash their hands together, sticking their tongue out. “Fused together!”

“I suppose so,” Connie’s mom begins, holding the side of her head. “I think it might just take us a bit of time to process it.”

“That’s alright, I bet it must have been quite the surprise.”

“Indeed…” She trails off.

“Is the baby alright, now that you’re um…” Connie’s dad scratches the back of his head and looks off to the side. “Fused?”

Stevonnie rubs their hand on their stomach, knowing their beautiful little baby is still warm and cozy inside them, despite the change in environment. “Apparently so, Garnet said fusion wouldn’t hurt the baby.”

“Oh I see, that’s good to hear.”

It might be a bit tense right now, but Stevonnie knows they just need time to adjust to the change, and maybe a little bit of a distraction wouldn’t hurt.

“Here,” Stevonnie grabs their hands and pulls them towards the center of the venue. “Why don’t you two dance for a bit! You guys look like you need a little fun.”

Both of the parents relax a bit in posture and sigh in relief at the suggestion. “Yeah, okay, that sounds like a good idea,” Connie’s dad says, before taking his wife’s hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Stevonnie watches them go and dance with each other like they used to when they were younger, blushing, smiling, and laughing with each other. It’s sweet to see them let loose every once in a while. 

They don’t get to stay distracted for long though, because Amethyst comes up to them, a large grin on her face.

“Hey Stevonnie, do you want to do the bouquet throw now?”

Stevonnie perks up at the idea. “Ooh yeah! That sounds like fun!”

While Amethyst gathers up anyone who wants to do the bouquet throw, Stevonnie unfuses in a flourished spin. Connie’s been excited for this moment. She already knows who she’s hoping will catch the bouquet. She’s seen the way Lapis and Peridot have been acting shy around each other lately, cheeks blushing when they touch, both of them laughing at each others most stupid jokes, the way they stare at each other when the other isn’t looking… Call it a little wedding wish of her own, but she would love to see this help push their relationship along.

Once everyone’s gathered Connie and Steven march up to the top of the hill, watching the beautiful view of the town at night, before they kiss in celebration. It’s been a beautiful and perfect wedding and the happiest day of their lives. The small crowd of gems and friends cheers behind them, celebrating with them. When they break apart, Connie throws the flowers back as far as she can, hoping in her head that her wish meets fruition. When she turns back around, she happily cheers when she sees that Peridot has caught the bouquet.

Peridot’s own cheer of excited victory is interrupted when Lapis cups her face and kisses her. Peridot makes a squeak of surprise, but quickly leans into the kiss. Before anyone realizes it, the two are fused together in a colorful cyan light.

The new gem is surprised when the fusion is over, two pairs of hands moving up her body and to her face, gripping her wavy and poofy hair. The room is shocked into silence, before the crowd is clamoring again, trying to talk to the new fusion. The gem barely notices though, apologizing to herself for fusing, forgiving herself and reassuring herself that she’s okay with it, and loving herself fully, before laughing and joining the crowd's excitement.

Connie and Steven look on with content and happy smiles. Steven holds her waist, while she puts a hand on her stomach and her head on Steven’s shoulder. It’s hard to believe they’ve come so far. Now it is time for the next steps of their lives, and hopefully all of their friends and family will be there with them.

“I love weddings,” Steven sighs and Connie nods against him, snuggling into his neck.

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
